I will never love again! Chapter 0
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: Chapter 0 part 1 and 2. A normal girl who is bored wishes that she was in her favorite Manga. Her guandian send her a letter of some sort and a gift. Come and find out what happens next.


_**I will never love again! Chapter 0**_

**_One out of two parts._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Fruits Basket, Yu-gi-oh, and any other tittle I can think of.._**

_**Claimer: I do own My world, and my characters.**_

I sat here listening to the teacher talk about history, but I sat there with a bored look on my face. Nothing fun or scary ever happens in my life. Live, and die is all life from my point of veiw. The only thing there is to do is read and watch anime, and read manga. '

Oh I forgot to introduce myself! Silly me! My name is Serenity Enomoto. I am 17 years old, and right now I am in a private school for the last year then I will be off to collage. Oh yeah! I have long redish Brown that is silk like tread. My eyes are a very light blue, but most people say my eyes are silver. I am about 5'6 feet tall. Weight about 110 pounds. I never knew my mother because she disappeared before I even was born but thats what 25 year old friends told me. I live in Toyko Japan with my best friend Kat. I will get to her later! I like Beef Ramen, and Anime/Manga and any color of rose but pink. Who I love to meet if I ever was to go in the worlds of my favorite Books is Tao Ren, Hao, Yoh, and even Anna from Shaman king. Hmmm... In fruits basket Every one but Akito. He weird. Um... I let me think... I KNOW! In Naruto I would dead to meet Gaara, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Kabuto, and hm... KAKASHI! AND IN ONE PIECE I LOVE TO MEETLUFFY, SHANKS, HANKEYE AND LUFFY'S BROTHER! Sign but that will never happen is my life or in any of ever. Now on to my dislikes. I hates the preep girls, hot-headed boys but not Gaara, Naruto, Tao Ren, and Kyo! What else do I hate... Skirt, they are evil. Oh I know... THE FACT THAT I HAVE NO WAY TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY MOTHER OR MY FATHER! My dream is to wrote a book about Everything I been through, or even have my prince charming come and take me away for this cruel world. I am a short temper girl who loves to fight! Just to let you that I am a tomboy! I'm the best fight ever since I was 11 years old, if I ever went to the world of Yu Yu Hakusho may have a 45 percent at win agaist Yusuke.

Now to Kat. She is my age, and we both went to the same school ever since we were 5 years old. Kat and Me lives together in our dream house. She has black hair, and brown eyes. She is a punk who thinks the world goes around cute and hot boys which it don't.'

Suddenly the last bell of the school year. I walk out of the school doors first with my homework and books. "Free at Last!" I yelled as the whole school came running out of the Prison they call school. "Serenity Let's get going!" Kat said slapping my back. "Hit me one more time to day... You will nver see the light day again." I growled at her. "Oh whatever! Lets going get out of this place." Kat said as she got onto her motorcycle. "Yeah!" I agreed with her as I jumped my motorcycle too. I started the motor and went home. Me and Kat walked on the porch to see a package notice. 'We missed you. Sign here to revive your package.' I read the notice out loud. "A package for you? Did you order anything?" Kat asked me as she gave me a confessed look. "No I didn't. I would have skip school today if I knew I had a package coming." I answered Kat. 'Whatever I just going to sign the darn thing, and see what this package thing is.' I thought as I sign my name on the line.

_**The Next Day about 2:00 pm**_

The Doorbell rang, and how I know because I made it the Yu Yu hakusho the first theme song, and plus Kat was out shopping for skirts. I ran to the door bell and open the door to see no one there but a medium sized package. I look who is from but there was no name. "Who ever send me this must be a stacker." I said as I grabbed the package, closed and locked the door. I sat on the light blue couch and start to open the package. There was a Letter. I read the letter out loud to myself.

_**Dear Serenity,**_

_**I am Haku Minimoro, your guardian angel. I have watch you ever since you appear on this world. As I watched you grow day by day, I have slowly fall in love with you. Now my love hurts me very second that I remember that I have not seen you in person. I am obsession with you for the reason why is every day I can't stand that I have never seen you in my life as a guardian angel. I just want to feel your soft peach skin or inhail your scent. I'm upset that the other guardian angels are not willing me to see you at all. I'll see you no matter what even if I have to become a fallen angel just to be with you. Here is a gift from me. Just remember that I will have you in my arm soon then you think.**_

_**Your guardian angel, and your lover,**_

_**Haku Minimoro.**_

"How sweet... My Guardian angel must be really in love with me." I said as my face was hot with heat. I digged in the box to see a Gold circle with the a pointed star on it with the elements wind, fire, water, earth, and spirit. It looks like it was a puzzle that was put together. On the side of it was a button. "I wonder what this button does." I said as I push the button. It opened up with a note inside. 'Who'm ever opens this the second time will have their deepest desire for fulled.' "How beautiful! I love it! I will match my new Black dress with that golden trim! My guardian angel must be very Obsess with me." I said as I went into my room and put it on my Jewelly box which only has one best friend necklace and ring. Both were silver and now the gift from my guardian angel. I close the golden disk and soft place in the box and closed it.

**_Same day at 11:30 pm._**

**_Dream_**

**_'Look at all of the book!' I squeled looking at my surroundings._**

**_Suddenly they all disappear and a sexymale voice said 'Who'm ever opens this the second time will have their deepest Desire forfilled.'_**

**_"What do you want! WHO ARE YOU!" I yelled looking around for themale who just spoke._**

**_"Serenity... I am your guardian angel...I wish to be one with you forever." The same voice spoke in my ear._**

**_"I don't even know you! What do you look like! Iwant to know!" I screamed._**

**_"You see sooner then you think my love." The sexy male voice said._**

**_end of dream._**

I woke from the weirdest dream I ever had. Suddenly I hear a smash for the living room. 'Oh crud! First the weirdest dream, and now someone has broken into our house.' I got up from my bed and slowly walked out my door with a baseball bat. I crept down stairs just to see a wounded man with Black wings.Blood was every where on his white rodes. His wings look like someone just stabbed them. His hair wasblue and was everywhere. this guy look too hot for his own good. Black Feathers where all over the place. 'Could it... be my Guardian angel?' I dropped my bat and ran over towards him. There was arrows in lower chest, his arms, and his leg. "Oh my..." I said running toward the closet and got the large first aid and bunch of towels.I opened the larger towels and placed them on the couch. I placed very thing next to the couch, and ran over to the wound man.I picked him andsoftlyput him on the couch. "First thing first...I need to get those arrow out." I said as I put a pair of doctor's gloves on. "Let's see if I can pullthat arrow outin one piece." I growled. I softly tugged at the arrow, and wiggled it out of his right leg. 'Good that one arrow out of 5 arrows.' Then I pulled the arrow out of his leg ashe fliched alittle. 'He's still live! Thank the gods... hopefully...' I grabbed the one in his lower chest and wiggle that son of a gun out. Next thing I knew it I was on top of him trying to getthe arrow of his left arm. "Come on! Son of a Female dog!" She mutter said pulls the arrow out of his arm. 'Last one...' I grabbed the last arrow and tried to pull it out but it say 'NNNOOO! I LOVE HIM' I am like 'To BAD! YOU'RE A FREAKN' ARROW' Next thing I knew it I broke a lamp, on the ground , and the arrow was out. "OH YEAH HOW YOU LIKE THAT YOU FREAKN' ARROW!" I yelled and then I covered my mouth quickly. I quickly calmed myself before I even looked at the hurt fallen Angel.

_**

* * *

That is all for today. Please reveiw...**_


End file.
